Signo da Guerra
by Netuno
Summary: "Iluminando os corações pouco esperançosos da Matilha, ela apareceu com promessas de um futuro tão glorioso quanto seu passado. Enquanto isso, o Cardume continuava nas mãos daquele que levou a vitória tantas vezes a um povo antes perdedor. (...) Estavam fadados a sujar suas mãos com o sangue do outro e somente um poderia passar para a próxima batalha."
1. Sinopse completa

_- Fairy Tail e seus personagens não me pertencem. Entretanto, o universo alternativo e toda a história são de minha autoria;_

_- O casal principal é Jellal x Erza, mas também terá um pouco de Laxus x Mirajane, Elfman x Evergreen, Gajeel x Levy, Doranbolt x Wendy e algo com Gray x Juvia x Lyon._

_Bem, essa é a minha primeira longfic. Estou feliz por entrar nesse mundo, mas um pouco nervosa também... Não sei se fiz bem por começar logo por Jerza ou UA, mas estou me divertindo escrevendo._  
_É isso por enquanto! Espero sinceramente que gostem! ^^_

* * *

Era difícil definir quando tudo aquilo havia começado. Alguns diziam quinhentos, outros mais ousados, setecentos anos. Mas no final, a única certeza era que, apesar da cronologia apontar apenas séculos, para as pessoas que conviviam com a guerra diariamente, o tempo já havia passado dos milênios.

Entretanto, nenhum dos lados abaixava a guarda. Lobos e tubarões continuavam a alimentar seu ódio como se alimenta um monstro que aos poucos se torna gigante, e, cada vez mais, sentiam seus lábios racharem pela secura da sede incontrolável de vingança. Pelo passado ou pelo presente, a intenção de cada um dos lados era aniquilar a raça oposta para então demonstrar de onde vinha a verdadeira superioridade.

No meio do fogo cruzado, um novo comando começou. Iluminando os corações pouco esperançosos da Matilha, ela apareceu com promessas de um futuro tão glorioso quanto seu passado. Enquanto isso, o Cardume continuava nas mãos daquele que levou a vitória tantas vezes a um povo antes perdedor.

E mesmo que os opositores brancos fossem fortes o suficiente para acabar com aquilo, a missão deles era clara. Estavam fadados a sujar suas mãos com o sangue do outro e somente um poderia passar para a próxima batalha.

{Longfic - Jellal x Erza (+secundários) - Universo Alternativo}


	2. Prólogo: A rainha dos lobos

**[Parque Central – Matilha]**

Fazia algumas horas que as sombras da noite caíram sobre o continente de Nirvana. Era surpreendente como coisas pequenas como a cor azul-marinho em que se pintava tornavam-se das mais importunas para os ansiosos lobos que tanto aguardavam a pessoa, que por mais desconhecida que fosse, logo seria louvada com fervor pela posição que assumiria. Nem as pequeninas estrelas que enfeitavam a atmosfera, nem as ralas nuvens acinzentadas que ora apenas se mesclavam ao céu, ora escondiam os brilhantes, eram capazes de apagar a coincidente simbologia que a natureza fazia – o azul marca de seus arqui-inimigos tubarões sobressaía onde quer que estivessem.

Foi um total de cinco derrotas seguidas que seu exército teve desde a nomeação do comandante inimigo. Cinco líderes mortos junto a centenas de soldados, incontáveis feridos alguns encontrados ainda nos hospitais das terras brancas e várias construções históricas reduzidas a ruínas eram as maiores e dolorosas lembranças dos últimos anos para aqueles que tinham pequenas marcas vermelhas em seus corpos. Aquele parque, no momento, não podia ser amostra melhor, já que se contrastava pelo quase nada a leste e pela riqueza do passado em prédios a oeste.

As estrelas eram os membros da Matilha, o céu, o Cardume. E como as estrelas, os olhos das pessoas que esperavam desde a tarde ao redor do palco improvisado com seus capuzes vermelhos de medo brilhavam com a ligeira esperança do nascimento repentino de uma lua cheia, que seria o lobo a acabar com o sofrimento e voltar a glória para seu povo.

Era uma multidão inquieta, por mais que o tempo já tivesse passado tanto. Ainda cochichavam suas discussões sobre quem seria o tal novo comandante do exército, outros reclamavam da demora e outros mais falavam de seu medo que a _maldição_ – palavra que os lobos mais crentes usavam para nomear os últimos anos – continuasse.

A iluminação que tinham era pouca, projetada apenas por alguns holofotes mal localizados. Algo que não era imprevisível, já que aquela armação só foi feita de última hora por causa da importância que as _forças armadas_ tinham em Nirvana. Talvez aquele escuro fora responsável pelos bocejos que começaram a aparecer, mas no momento em que outras luzes antes inimagináveis riscaram-se cruzando o ambiente até antes mesmo do início das poucas escadas do palco, as pequenas estrelas se arregalaram em animação junto de murmúrios quase uivados de _viva_.

O representante do reino, um homem de cabelos roxos e bigode marcantes chamado Macao Conbolt, surgiu da escuridão com uma folha branca em mãos junto a um segurança extremamente alto vestido de uma armadura negra que lhe cobria quase todo o corpo. Após se posicionar da melhor maneira possível, alguns outros homens de nome também apareceram e subiram ao palco, mas a população ficava mais interessada em se manter na ponta dos pés para tentar descobrir – sem sucesso – quem era o tal que receberia a talvez missão mais difícil da história da Matilha.

– Boa noite – desejou o senhor Conbolt ao chegar ao microfone, tendo como resposta mais cochichos que outra coisa – Como sabem, estamos aqui para finalizar o processo de nomeação do novo comandante do exército da Matilha. Foi uma escolha bastante difícil considerando as circunstâncias que estamos passando, mas acreditamos que não poderíamos acertar com ninguém melhor.

Era visível o nervosismo do homem que lia sua folha em pausas e, graças a isso, o som proferido das pessoas aumentava lentamente. Macao limpou rapidamente o suor de seu rosto e olhou para o lado num pedido de apoio, sendo respondido por um senhor baixinho que movimentou suas mãos para frente entendendo-se que era para finalizar logo.

– Sabemos que esperaram tempo demais por isso e para não atrasarmos ainda mais o programa, peço aos guardas que tragam aqui o futuro comandante para que o juramento seja feito.

Dois soldados também de armadura negra apareceram segurando lanças e um pouco atrás – seguida de outros dois igualmente armados – a pessoa apareceu. A maioria dos lobos agiu como se tivessem sido pegos de surpresa, já que o nome dela não era um dos mais cotados pra eles que eram, em sua maioria, apenas leigos no assunto e um silêncio estranho dominou o local. Não que mulheres nunca tivessem tido um cargo tão importante na Matilha, mas com certeza era algo bem raro.

Ela estava apenas meio-armada e poucos sabiam que era normalmente assim que ela se vestia até mesmo durante as batalhas fáceis. As solas de suas largas botas marrom café que caiam por sua perna faziam os únicos sons do local junto às batidas dos detalhes metálicos que prendiam sua enorme capa branca em si à superfície, também metálica, do top pouco brilhante de prateado e dourado antigo. A curta saia azul escuro pregueada, presa por um cinto também marrom, voava para frente junto a sua capa graças ao vento. Por fim, seus compridos cabelos lisos num rabo de cavalo brilhavam naturalmente na cor escarlate, chamando atenção também para a pureza que indicava sua marca de nascença, de mesma cor que seus fios, pouco abaixo de seu ombro esquerdo e para a bandeira vermelho-sangue com a face de um lobo feroz que tremulava alegre ao alto do prédio mais próximo.

A ruiva subiu ao palco com a expressão ainda séria e se colocou no local em que os homens do reino deixaram vazio para si – ao lado do microfone. Todos esperaram ansiosamente que a altura fosse ajustada para finalmente ouvir a voz da mulher em mais um juramento.

– _Eu, Erza Scarlet – _começou em sussurros um homem baixinho de cabelos loiros para que a futura comandante repetisse, mas foi calado por sua mão que pediu silenciosa e gentilmente que deixasse, pois ela poderia continuar sozinha.

A multidão antes duvidosa caiu em sorrisos naquele instante. Olhares de certeza foram trocados entre todos os conhecidos e aos poucos a empolgação tomava seus corpos.

– Eu, Erza Scarlet, juro solenemente que empregarei todos os meus esforços no treinamento do exército da Matilha, respeitando sem hesitar todas as leis vigentes, amando nossa bandeira fervorosamente e afastando os outros lobos de qualquer perigo iminente, mesmo que tal esforço sacrifique minha própria vida.

E, com aquelas palavras, os lobos ansiosos finalmente puderam extravazar toda a alegria filha da esperança que renascia naquele momento. A maioria dos capuzes foram ao chão, gritos desprenderam-se das gargantas como música, garrafas de bebida abriram-se em estouros, fogos de artifício nos mais variados tons de vermelho coloriram o céu. No palco, a mulher, antes séria, pela primeira vez deixou escapar um sorriso e, com ele, levou seu braço direito para cima num símbolo de rumo à vitória.

Entretanto, no meio de toda a algazarra, um sorriso maldoso nasceu numa das poucas faces ainda cobertas por capuzes. A pessoa virou-se para o sentido contrário que todos olhavam e seguiu seu caminho esbarrando em inúmeras outras tentando controlar, quase sem êxito, suas reações de nojo. Quando finalmente se viu livre de todos aqueles _vira-latas_, ela ajeitou gentilmente seus óculos e tirou do bolso da capa um pequeno aparelho de rádio – a última geração de meios de comunicação à distância de Nirvana.

– Paraíso? – ela checou, deixando escapar sua voz feminina um pouco fina – Boas notícias. O nome é Erza Scarlet. Repito, Erza Scarlet.

Então desligou seu aparelho e continuou seu caminho calmamente até desaparecer na escuridão para as terras centrais.

* * *

**[Torre do Paraíso – Cardume]**

As paredes azuis incrustadas de inúmeros aquários passavam rapidamente dos lados de uma Ultear extremamente apressada. Estranhamente, das últimas vezes em que recebera a informação sobre o comandante dos lobos,ela não se sentira tão nervosa como naquela. Até poderia ser pelo fato de ser uma mulher, mas a morena sabia – por experiência própria – que esse tipo de diferença não podia ser levado em conta. A verdade era que ela estava quase certa de que já ouvira aquele nome alguma vez antes.

No final do corredor daquele andar, respirou fundo e abriu lentamente a última porta encontrando o "comandante Fernades" com os pés para cima da mesa e um rosto irritante de tédio.

– Jellal? – ela perguntou chamando sua atenção – Tenho informações sobre o novo comandante da Matilha.

Ele levantou lentamente os olhos para ela sem mover mais nenhum músculo e depois voltou para sua apreciação do nada.

– Eles nunca desistem, não é? – ele perguntou fingindo uma terrível de tão falsa surpresa – Então... Quem é, Ultear?

A morena virou-se para seu papel para conferir mais uma vez o que ela mesma havia escrito na vã esperança de que se lembrasse de quem se tratava.

– Parece ser uma mulher e eu tenho quase certeza que já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar. Chama-se Erza, Erza Scarlet.

O homem de cabelos azuis pela primeira vez se mexeu, levando seus pés de volta ao chão, tornando sua coluna reta e endurecendo repentinamente todo seu corpo. Olhou mais uma vez para Ultear semicerrando os olhos e deixando claro toda a sua descrença no que havia escutado.

– O que disse?


End file.
